PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core A, led by Project Lead, Dr. Jeffrey T. Safrit, will provide overall management and administrative support for all Projects 1-3 and Cores B and C under the HIVRAD P01. This Core will operate an administrative plan to facilitate clear lines of communication between investigators and collaborators. In addition, strong lines of communication will be established and maintained with scientific advisory board members and NIH Program Officer(s) while interactions with external researchers with interests in replicating vectors, nucleic acid delivery systems and novel envelope immunogens will be encouraged. The Admin Core has two Specific Aims. The first Aim will be to establish a project management plan designed by the Project Lead and Principal Investigator whose goal will be to ensure successful implementation and completion of the HIVRAD Specific Aims through the following activities: a) continuous monitoring of the scientific progress of each project and core of the program, b) encouraging and leading internal communications among the individual investigators at each institution c) communicating progress to NIH officials via teleconferences or email summaries d) providing overall fiduciary review to ensure that financial resources are appropriately utilized and e) initiating collaborations with investigators not currently part of this program while including Resource Sharing with the field at large. The second Aim of this Core will be to form and maintain a Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) comprised of external expert members in the fields of replicating vectors for HIV vaccine applications, Env-based immunogens and B-cell and systems biology analysis of immune responses in small animal and non-human primate studies. This AIM will be realized by scheduling annual in-person meetings with the grant PIs, external SAB and the NIH Program Officer(s), to evaluate progress and provide critical guidance towards successful completion of the program.